


You Wish It Was Like Cinderella

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123
Summary: Annabeth finds a story book on Hecate's bookshelf.Yeah, she should have known it would have been a magical story book.





	1. White Dress

Annabeth's Pov

Percy and I were studying in his cabin. He had a test tomorrow in Chiron's class and I had to study for teaching Chiron's class, so we decided to work together.

"Hey, what's the answer to question 6?" He asked.  
"Yeah, like I'd tell you." I scoffed. Percy pouted and it almost made me want to tell him.

Key word: ALMOST.

"Pouting won't make me tell you," I said. "Dang it." Percy crossed his arms.

I rested my head on his shoulder and continued studying.

"I hate studying," Percy groaned five minutes later.

"Too bad, so sad," I said. I really needed to focus, and Percy was completely distracting me.

Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Oh shoot, I need a book that I can't get in a mortal library. I better go see Hecate. It's got part of the lesson plan in it. Be right back."

"You're leaving me?"

Percy looked up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Just for a little," I said. I kissed him on the cheek and walked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Half an hour later, I found myself on Olympus with Hecate.

"And he's just being totally distracting," I sighed. 

"Sounds like every guy I've ever met." Hecate laughed. 

"So what do I do?" I asked. 

"Don't ignore him for one. But maybe I can help. I have some books that need to be organized. Can you help me?"

I decided I could use a study break. 

"Totally!" I agreed.

"Great. My bookshelf is over here. They're organized alphabetically, like any other library would have them." She explained.

"Shouldn't take long." I said. 

"Not at all," Hecate agreed.

I picked up the first book- a pink hardcover with a white dress on it.

I read the spine.

Romeo and Juliet. I loved the book, so I decided to read the first page. I opened it, and suddenly, my surroundings had changed. I was in an old-timey village wearing a white day time dress. It had blue ribbons tying it together in the front. My hair was in two long braids, with blue bows at the bottom holding theme together.

It was a bright and sunny day, and people, were, everywhere. 

I sighed.

I was in the story.


	2. Perseus, Not Percy

Annabeth's POV

On my way down to the lake, I ran into someone with black hair and green eyes. 

"Oh, sorry! I'm just running a little late -"

Typical Percy, I smiled. 

"I don't care," I gave him a hug.

"Do I know you?" He asked. 

I let go, shocked.

"Percy, it's me, Annabeth. Outside of this story we kind of have a thing -"

"Whoa whoa whoa. First up, it's Perseus, not Percy. Second, I don't date. Third, I don't even know you random girl. Fourth, our parents hate each other and we've hated each other since we were kids. Now I have to go."

Okay, that stung a little. He left, leaving me feeling even angrier at Hecate and the gods.

"When I'm done with this story, I'm so getting Hecate back for this." I grumbled to myself as I marched the rest of the way to the lake.


	3. Meeting Place

Percy's POV

"So... my girlfriend is trapped in a magical story book and nobody can save her from it?"

"Exactly," Hecate said. "The story has to play out otherwise she'll be forced to start from the beginning."

"And how long do I have to go without seeing Annabeth?" I asked.

"Percy, you can last a few hours without Annabeth."   
Grover rolled his eyes and I pouted. 

"No I can't," I whined.

"Percy, you'll be fine," Chiron smiled.   
I sighed and went back to my cabin.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What did you expect me to do? Just sit around while my girlfriend was stuck in a magical story book? Of course I was going to do something stupid. 

Like what, you ask?

Get myself stuck in a magical storybook.

I took a bus to the empire state building and took the elevator up. I ran to Hecate's room and tried to find the book Annabeth was stuck in. At the bottom of Hecate's shelf was a pink book with a dress on the front cover and it was laying open. I picked it up to read the first page. I only noticed my surroundings had changed when I looked up to find Annabeth.

'Even though my girlfriend is trapped in here, this is still pretty cool.' I thought. I started walking around to find Annabeth. What would she do in a magical storybook? 

'Probably not jump in after someone if they're almost done with it,' I thought. Stupid. 

"Percy, is that you?" I looked up and Annabeth was in front of me.  
"Annabeth? What's with the bows in your hair?"  
"Its not me, its the story," she rolled her eyes as if she hated them too. Which she probably did.  
"Why are you here? Are you stupid? I'm farther in the story than you, you have to start from the beginning and catch up to me!" Annabeth punched my shoulder slightly.   
"Ow," I whined.   
"Good," she snapped. Then she threw her arms around me. 

"I'll meet up with you at camp. Don't try to stop the story, don't do anything, don't talk to anyone because they most likely won't know who you are, and be careful. I'll see you soon." 

Suddenly the scene changed, and I was in an old warehouse.


	4. Two Seaweed Brains, One Wise Girl

Percy's POV

I looked around the warehouse. No one was here but me. I thought I heard someone calling my name, but that couldn't be possible. Because, like Annabeth had said, nobody knew you in this dumb story.

"Percy, where are you?"

There it was again - someone kept calling me.

Wait.

I knew the voice.

"Dad?" I called back.

"Percy!" Dad ran up to me and threw his arms around me. I groaned to myself.

Now my dad had joined the magical story book of horrors. 

"Percy you're so stupid!" Dad said as he threw his arms around my waist and picked me up. "Why did you follow Annabeth? She didn't know this was a magic story book. Hecate set her up."

"I had to save her, I wasn't going to let her do this alone," I explained. "Now why are you here?"

"Athena started wondering where Annabeth had gotten off to. Hecate told her where she was, and she freaked out. Then I freaked out once I heard you were here, and... well, now I'm here."

"Great," I groaned."Is there any chance your powers can help us get out of  the story?" I asked.  
"Yeah... about that... all my powers are useless since its a story and not real life."

I groaned again.

"That means I don't have powers either."

"Not exactly-We can still contact camp."

Dad held up a drachma.

"Yes dad," I said sarcastically. "Because giving Grover and Chiron a quick 'hello' is going to save us."

Suddenly a door burst open and light flooded the room.

"PERCY! Poseidon? What are you doing here?"

It was Annabeth!

"The genius decided to jump in after us," I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes and pointing to dad. He glared at me, but he wasn't a god right now, so I wasn't scared. What could he do besides just smack me or something anyway?

"Great! That's all we need now. One of the Olympians who could've maybe possibly helped us from the outside world is now in this world. Oh well. I'm almost done with the story now, so you two? Have fun."

"Wait! What part are you at?" I asked. Annabeth went silent.

"Where I get married," she mumbled.

"WHAT?!" I glared at her. "Why am I considered the Seaweed Brain when you're going to get married but you still have a boyfriend?!" I snapped.

"Because, SEAWEED BRAIN," she paused, glaring at me. "It's the story, not me." Annabeth kissed me on the cheek before leaving. I groaned. 

How was I ever going to get out of here?


	5. Little Book of Horror

Annabeth's POV

It was wedding day. It was wedding day. It was wedding day. 

Why on Earth was it wedding day?!

I panicked. 

How could I possibly be Juliet? 

This was just a creepy, twisted version of Romeo and Juliet. 

Only there would be no wedding in the end, because I had a boyfriend!

It was even creepier that my fiance looked exactly like Percy. 

Knowing it wasn't him killed me. 

"Ready?" 

Perseus, not Percy, took my hand.

"Nope," I admitted, not concerned about hurting fake Percy's feelings. Perseus gave me a weird look but dropped the subject.

Then I realized why everything felt weird. Because it wasn't Percy. It was someone I would never consider dating in a million years.

"Triton?" I gasped, realization slapping me in the face. 

What was he doing here?  
"Be quiet, I'm trying to save your butt," he snapped.

"That's why you look so much like Percy," I sighed. 

I was so stupid! I wanted to smack myself. Percy was going to be completely devastated.

"Duh. How did you not figure that out sooner? And don't worry - we're not actually getting married. We escape when the bells start ringing. Got it?"  
"That's not going to work," I said. "The story HAS to play out or we'll all be trapped here. It's no use," I told him.

"Don't you think I thought of that? The story can't stop our imaginations. We have to pretend that we'll really get out or it won't work."

"Fine. Whatever you say. Let's just get this over with." 

I was NOT marrying Triton. Even thinking it sounded wrong. I shuddered. No way. Never ever.

"Hecate set you up big time." Triton laughed.   
"Yeah, now shut up and focus." I punched his arm.   
"Ow," he whined. "What was that for?"  
"Percy told me how you were a jerk to him when you first met. Not cool." I hissed. Triton glared at me and rubbed his arm.  
"Let's just get out of here." He mumbled.  
"Shouldn't we go find them first?" I asked.  
"If we imagine them escaping with us we should be fine."  
"Positive?" I asked.  
"Nope. But it's the best plan we've got."   
"Thanks. That's SO reassuring." I said sarcastically.  
"Be quiet and focus would you?" Triton snapped. I rolled my eyes and turned away from him. I tried to imagine us escaping all together safely while the bells started ringing. The clouds started moving faster and the ground swirled beneath us.

"Hey, you're letting me do all the work," I pouted.  
"Fine," Triton snapped. "You imagine Percy with us and I'll get my dad." 

There was silence.

"Why do you hate him so much?" I asked.  
"I don't. Is now really the time for that?"  
"Why not?" I asked. "Is there any other time?"  
"How about never?" Triton asked. I rolled my eyes.

That's when I realized someone else was holding my hand.

"Percy!" I realized it was Percy, and I clutched his hand tighter.

"Annabeth, what's happening?" He asked.   
"We're getting out of here," I explained.

"Thank the gods," Percy sighed. "This one tried to force me into getting a job." He pointed at Poseidon.  
"It's a story book he wasn't even supposed to be in." I glanced at Poseidon.   
"So this whole thing is Percy's fault? Got it." 

Triton grinned and I kicked his ankle. Percy laughed at him.  
"Stop being mean to me!" Triton whined.   
"Stop being a jerk," I snapped back.

"All three of you stop being mean or you'll never stop hearing about it when we get out of here," Poseidon smirked.

Percy and Triton crossed their arms - I just sighed and prayed we'd be out of here soon.


End file.
